


The Lovely Queen's Chariot

by MudkipBrony



Series: Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Onesided Akechi/Makoto, Oracles, Political Alliances, Secret Relationship, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Makoto Niijima is no princess, she has no time sitting around for some prince to come. She's a queen, and she gets shit done.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto, Aragaki Shinjiro/Yamagishi Fuuka, Ichijo Kou/Satonaka Chie, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Series: Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026759
Kudos: 8





	The Lovely Queen's Chariot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Royalty AU
> 
> I'm bad with tags, so forgive me. I swear I'm following the rules guys.

"Makoto!"

Who on Philemon's green earth would wake up a queen like this? Makoto knew who, and she knew if she ignored it she would regret it. "I'm up, Ann."

"Well _get_ up! The Oracle wants to talk to you and you still have to confirm with that man from the Ichijo family about the caravan. And Kirijo-sans seer is coming this afternoon. GET UP!" Ann said.

The blond yanked the blankets off the sleeping queen and smacked her with a pillow. If anyone else had done this Makoto would have executed them herself. But... "Alright, no need to be fisty." Makoto said with a yawn.

The young queen got up and waited for whatever clothes Ann would pick out for her. Normally she had a person for this job, but Ann already knew what the queen liked, and Makoto trusted her judgement. As the blond was searching through the queens' wardrobe Makoto couldn't help but stare at her. How could she not? A beautiful blond woman was in her room doing something a servant should be. And no one asked Ann to do this, she just took it upon herself to dress the queen. The two were engaged actually, but jokes on everyone, they actually like one another. Though... there is _one_ thing they have to keep secret.

"Here, put this on!" Ann said cheerfully holding the dress out to the queen.

It wasn't that Makoto hated dresses; it was the fact that they were very restricting and wouldn't allow her to move as she pleased. She had no idea how Ann wore them all the time. "Could I at least wear pants underneath?"

"Pants? Underneath _this_? I thought you wanted to have power over Ryuji, but I guess you want to play the conservative card," Ann teased, "But fine, I guess pants can be erotic too."

Makoto could feel her cheeks get hot. "Is that why you made me wear that tunic when we were out hunting last week?" Makoto asked.

"Maybe..."

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful. Just Makoto and Ann alone at a long table. Sae wasn't there again, she didn't know where her sister was. Sae was supposed to be with Mitsuru Kirijo, negotiating an alliance between their kingdoms. But Sae had a habit of meddling with the affairs of the Inaba Houses or the nomads that made up Trinity Soul. Makoto loved her sister, she just wished she hadn't pushed her queen responsibilities onto her. It wasn't even that either, she loved being queen, it let her get shit done (as Ryuji would say), but if only Sae would stick to the task she was given before going off and starting new ones.

When her breakfast was taken away the young queen stood up, adjusting the grey dress she was wearing. It was fairly simple compared to some of the other dresses she was forced to wear. Taking into consideration that most of the people she would be meeting today were confidants ~~(or people she had blackmail on)~~ she could afford to dress more comfortably today. Ann always had a good fasion sense.

As if commanded Ann also got up and linked her arm against the queens and lead her out of the room. "We have some time before Futa- The Oracle shows up. Anything you wanna see? Or do-"

"Your highness!" The two women stopped and looked over their shoulders and saw a man in light yellow-grey armor running (or trying to) at them. She stopped just short of running into Ann and was somehow not out of breath. "Sorry I couldn't be at breakfast, Lieutenant Iwai wouldn't-"

"Ryuji it's fine," Makoto silenced the guard, "Walk with us."

"I... yeah- I mean yes your highness!" Ryuji said loudly and the three began walking down the corridor.

Ryuji was a secret both women had to keep locked away, but sometimes Ryuji's big mouth made it _difficult_. The three of them, Queen, Noblewoman, and Guard were all in relations with one another. If word got out then... Makoto doesn't even want to know what would happen. She knew that she might be dethroned, that's a given. Ann would probably be banished from her kingdom but at least she would keep her head. And Ryuji... she did not want to know what would happen to him.

"Ryuji!" Ann hissed, "Don't be so loud!"

"You don't need to shout at me!"

"Enough, it's too early for this," Makoto defused the argument as quickly as it started.

Ryuji stepped closer to his queen, "Sorry Makoto."

Ann stepped closer as well, "Yeah..."

The three continued their walk, anyone who passed by would only see their queen with her concert and a guard. But to the three of them they were lovers going on a walk through the palace. Either way, none was the wiser.

Until _he_ showed up. 

"Makoto."

She could hear Ryuji curse the man out under his breath. Goro Akechi, one of the top guards in the kingdom, came out of a room that was a few feet ahead of them. As he approached Makoto could feel Ann's grip on her arm getting tighter. Makoto nodded to the guard, "Good morning Goro." She could hear both her lovers scoff when she said his first name.

Akechi looked to Ryuji, "You are standing too close, shouldn't you be protecting your own noble?"

Makoto hated to admit he had a point. Technically Ryuji was Ann's bodyguard and technically Akechi was Makoto's bodyguard, although she personally believed she did not need one. She knows why Sae assigned Akechi to 'protect' Makoto, and she'd rather stab her eyes out that have that wish be fufilled.

"Protecting the queen is also important yeah?" Ryuji said, Makoto knew he was trying hard to not say her name.

Akechi, forever smug, smiled and nodded. "Yes, that is true, but I'm here now. Thank you for your work Sakamoto." He took one step forward and Ryuji switched sides, so he was now next to Ann. And Akechi took his place.

The three, now four, of them continued walking. Ann broke the now uncomfortable silence by bringing up the time Ryuji's horse, Seiten Taisei kept throwing off his rider which invoked an argument between the two. Makoto chuckled at their arguments; it was a soothing watching the loves of her life argue over their past. Though nothing could prepare Makoto when Akechi leaned into her ear, "I've missed you."

Few things in this life had made Makoto shiver from head to toe. Makoto could never tell if Akechi genuinely loved her or if he was just trying to suck-up to her, after all, both knew what his purpose was. What better glory than being a worthless orphan who managed to have his child be an heir to a kingdom? "Oh, do you?"

"I did. And I do. You seem to be avoiding me lately. Sae wouldn't like that," he reminded her.

"When Sae isn't here, I'm in charge," Makoto said.

Yet Akechi wasn't backing down, "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean we can't have some time alone."

God was he persistent. Makoto couldn't think of anything to retort with, at least that was appropriate to say. When Ann cut in with, "Hey, maybe we should go horseback riding!"

Makoto, glad that Ann saved her, smiled. "Yes, I'm sure Johanna would love the companionship."

"Akechi, get the horses ready. We'll meet you at the stable in a few hours," Ann ordered.

"I- yes. Of course," Akechi said, stepping away to bow before going off in the opposite direction.

Once the three were sure he was gone Ryuji hit the wall with his fist. "I effing hate that asshole! 'But I'm here now' what an ass kisser!"

"Ryuji!"

"No, no. He has a point."

* * *

The Oracle had asked to meet Makoto in the library. The library in the palace belonged to The Oracle and The Oracle only. Hell, Makoto was only allowed in when said 'The Oracle' was there. Ann had split off from Ryuji and Makoto saying she had to prepare for Kirijo's seer to arrive. "So, Futaba's back huh?"

Makoto nodded, "Yes, and-"

"Is the girl who runs around barefoot?" Ryuji cut in.

"That's right you've never seen her, yes that's her," Makoto answered.

"What? Why barefoot?"

"She's an _interesting_ girl..."

The two switched subjects and they continued walking down the grand corridor. Giant stained-glass windows giving everything the light touched a distinct color. "What's with the windows?" Ryuji asked.

"You've never been down here?" When the guard shook his head she continued, "the library is at the end of the hall, and since the library belongs to The Oracle each one gets a window. And their greatest achievement will be forever archived, though sometimes that 'greatest achievement' isn't all that great." She kept her eyes on Ryuji, ignoring the window of a man wresting a baby panda they just past.

"Sounds like that 'chosen one' bullshit the Kirijo Empire spews out of their ass- ow! What was that for!"

"Be nice."

"I'm just saying-"

"Enough, we're here."

The two stood before a ginormous doorway, so big that it reached the ceiling. "How the hell are we supposed to open that?"

Makoto patted Ryuji's armor-clad shoulder. "Stand guard out here."

Before Ryuji could speak Makoto opened a smaller door that was inside the big door. Closing the door behind her Makoto looked around the library, Futaba could have been anywhere. The library had two floors but there were bookshelves lining the walls, in the center of the room there was one giant table which is normally devoid of any books or quills or jars of ink. But today there were books everywhere, both empty and already written ones, at least twenty jars of different colored ink all over the place and one big quill with no one to hold it.

The queen approached the table, looking up to the second floor to see if Futaba ran up there to grab a book. "Your highness."

Snapping her attention back to the table she noticed a man in a strange blue outfit and fox mask staring at her. _Fox mask?_ "Yusuke, it's been a while."

"It has. The Oracle-"

"INARI!" Called someone from the second floor, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

The man looked up and grunted and returned his gaze to Makoto, "My apologies."

Makoto waved him off and took a seat at the table, trying not to read the many books Futaba had left open. As she sat down Yusuke stood up, hand on the hilt of his sword. "You don't have to do that, we're safe he-"

"FOUND IT!" As those words rang out through the library Futaba came running down a staircase hidden behind one of the bookshelves. Makoto watched, amazed, as one of the bookshelves moved on its own, opening up to reveal Futaba clutching a book in her hands. She knew the bookcase did that, but it was a secret passed down between Oracles and she could never learn how it worked. Never stopped her from wondering though.

Futaba dashed to the table and slammed the book onto the table, shaking the jars. She frantically flipped through its pages until she landed on the page she was looking for. "I TOLD YOU BEARS DON'T WEIGH 5000 POUNDS, INARI!"

Makoto looked at the young woman, her orange hair all over the place and covering her oracle robe she had to wear. "Do- does bears have to do with your visions?"

"Huh?" Futaba looked over at the queen and slapped the book shut, "When did you get here?"

"I was-"

"Shush!"

"Don't shush me."

"I'm 'The Oracle' I can do what I want!"

Makoto took a deep breath, ignoring what the girl just said. "You asked to see me?"

"Oh yeah, that. Is Sae doing what I told you?" Futaba asked, going around the table and going over her notes.

"Supposedly."

The young oracle stopped and glared at the queen. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I told her to make an alliance with the Kirijo Empire, but I hadn't heard from her." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"Woah hey, don't do that. You're my friend, friends aren't above or below friends."

She raised her head and sat up straight. "You're right, it's just... force of habit."

"Just make sure that alliance happens because shit is going to get crazy soon and it won't be a fun time. And get Ichijo to send the caravan, no matter what it takes. So, how's Ann? Lucky, you get to have a lover, and no one will judge you for it."

The queen wasn't expecting the conversation to change so quickly. The conversation ended up steering to how much bears weigh, and other random topics Futaba had learned thanks to Oracles of the past. Yusuke didn't contribute much, despite the whole weight thing being his own argument. He just stood there at attention the entire time.

"Relax Yusuke, no one is getting through that door," Makoto said.

The fox masked man nodded and sat down exactly two seats from Futaba. "If you wish."

Makoto looked between the two, she was feeling rebellious today. "You can take off that mask too, I already know Yusuke."

Yusuke, despite the mask, looked like he was about to fall out of his chair. While Futaba actually fell out of her chair. "W-what! You don't know anything! Don't test The Oracle!" She warned.

But Makoto just sat there, hands on her lap, and repeated, "I already know."

The young oracle leaped up. "Yeah right! Inari would never-"

"If it pleases you..." He said and took off his mask.

Futaba tried to hide her face in her robe but no matter how much fabric she could cover her head with it wouldn't block out Makoto's words. "I heavily dislike the rules set in place for Oracles. They are unfair to everyone involved. I would remove them if I could. Please believe me, I tried to. I-"

"Woah! Stop! We get it you know a lot of things," Futaba jumped in.

Yusuke nodded, "We apricate it. Truly, your highness."

* * *

"How was Futaba?" The meeting between Makoto and Futaba had to be cut short to both sides displeasure. Apparently, the man from the Ichijo family was leaving soon. So, Ann burst into the library dragging Makoto out of her seat all while saying hello to Futaba and Yusuke as if it were a normal occurrence.

"She's well. It's always nice to see her. Although it would have been nice to have a proper goodbye."

"Oh shush, you'll see her later when Kirijo's seer arrives," Ann explained, "Hurry up! He's leaving in twenty minutes!"

The two of them ran, yes _ran_ , down the corridors. Cutting through courtyards and other rooms to get where they needed to be. Ryuji, despite being a good runner, barely kept up. As the two women exited another room and turned left to keep going, they bumped into someone with armor. The person didn't fall over, Makoto managed to regain balance, Ann would have fallen if not for Ryuji.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The person, probably a guard yelled.

"Maybe you should get outta the way!" Ryuji shouted back.

Makoto made eye contact with the person she ran into, looking at their green armor. This was Chie, personal guard of Kou Ichijo. "Oh shit," Chie mumbled then stood at attention. "Ichijo is in the next door on your left your highness."

"Ann, Sakamoto, wait here," Makoto told her lovers before going into the room.

The room was nearly empty besides the bed at the center of the room and the desk near one of the windows. The man she was looking for was sitting at the desk, looking out at the world from the window. He didn't seem to notice her. "Ichijo."

The man stood up abruptly and turned to look at the queen. He was trying to look mad, or displeased, but it wasn't working. If anything, he looked relieved. "You're late."

"Forgive me, my oracle is always my first priority," Makoto apologized, "Let's cut to the chase, send the caravan Ichijo."

"Not even going to ease into it? Fine. No, we won't."

Makoto's eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?"

The man _shrugged_. "I don't think it would be best for my family and for the people in Inaba. Try negotiating with Nanjo, he's always looking to expand his trade."

Kou went to leave but Makoto stepped in his way. "Send the caravan," she threatened, "I know about the affair."

"W-what affair?"

"I'm many things, but it's not hard to see how your demeanor changes around that guard. What was her name? The woman in green?"

"Chie," he mumbled.

"Nice to see you aren't playing dumb," Makoto said, she patted the man on the shoulder, "send the caravan."

"O-of course," Was all Kou said.

"Good, it was a pleasure having you as my guest." She let the man go and opened the door to the room to see Chie standing there. The guard got out of her way and let the queen pass. As soon as she passed Chie went into the room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Makoto sat there on her throne, waiting for Kirijo's seer to arrive. Ann sat next to her on a smaller throne, and next to her was Ryuji with his mace close by. Futaba and Yusuke were there as well, though Futaba opted to sit on the floor while Yusuke stood close by, his fox mask now back on his face.

"What did you say to him?" Ann asked.

"Nothing that didn't need to be said," the queen replied.

"What does that even-" Ryuji started but was silence by the sound of doors opening.

The door to the throne room opened revealing only two people. One was a tiny woman with short teal hair, the other was a man in red armor and had a battle axe. Makoto could hear Ryuji and Yusuke prepare themselves incase this axe-wielding man decided to do something stupid.

"Hey, Fuuka!" Futaba shouted, jumping up from her spot on the floor.

The two women ran to each other and embraced. Makoto couldn't help but smile, it was always a treat to have the Fuuka visit, regardless if the visit had political intent or not. The man with the axe approached the seer, the queen saw him give a nod to Yusuke who nodded back.

Fuuka let go of the hug and placed a hand on Futaba's shoulder. "It's been so long, we have so much to talk about!"

"It's nice to see you're so comfortable around The Oracle." Makoto joked, or attempted to at least.

The man with the axe gently pulled Fuuka away from Futaba, hand sitting protectively on her shoulder. Fuuka turned her attention to the queen. "Forgive me, it's been far too long your highness. This is Shinjiro, he's my-"

"No need to tell me, I already know."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this felt rushed, I really wanted to get this out today.


End file.
